Missed
by Crystal Drake
Summary: Ty Lee heads home to visit Azula in prison. Ty Lee x Azula


**Title: **Missed

**Pairing: **Azula/Ty Lee

**Notes: **Written for sizzy_izzy_me on LJ for a exchange community.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar**  
**

The Kyoshi warrior brushed Ty Lee's hair gently. But that wasn't enough for Ty Lee anymore. She missed touch. When she was imprisoned the gentle touches of her inmates calmed and relaxed her, but now she felt nothing. There was only one reason why that could be. She wished it wasn't true.

She missed Azula.

There was just something about the Fire Nation Princess' aggressive and dominate nature kept Ty Lee secretly wanting more. She couldn't help but despair over not being able to embrace her old friend.

"What's the matter?" asked the Kyoshi warrior.

Ty Lee looked at her companion's concern expression. How could she admit that she missed the Princess? Especially after she complained about the princess's behavior? What could she tell them? Azula was a bad person, they'd never understand. Ty Lee thought for a moment. Her family was a good enough excuse for her melancholy.

"You can tell me."

"I miss my family," Ty Lee replied as she bit her lip. She knew it wasn't the truth, but the truth was she couldn't stand any of her sisters.

The other girl noticed Ty Lee's uneasiness and suggested, "Why don't you visit them for a bit? It will make you feel better."

Ty Lee imagined herself unhappily visiting her sisters, it was horrifying. But she could see Azula. That was what she really wanted. She agreed that it would be a good idea and headed to the Fire Nation.

-*-*-*-

"Azula," Ty Le quietly gasped when she saw her friend in the cell.

"Ty Lee?" The princess asked in a shocked voice. She never expected either Mai or Ty Lee to visit her since they betrayed her.

Ty Lee was surprise at the mood the princess was in and asked, "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I am doing?" Azula replied icily as she glared at her former friend.

The new Kyoshi warrior got an unexpected satisfaction from Azula's cold response to her. It was like she was back in the Fire Nation palace trying her best to follow the princess' orders, failing, and getting reprimanded for it.

"What do you want?" the princess insisted. She didn't need a former friend visiting her for the fun of it; she just wanted to be left alone to sulk.

Ty Lee smiled nervously at her former friend, "I-I-I came here for some intimate time with you."

Azula was slightly surprised. "What makes you think I would want that too?" she snarled.

Ty Lee thought for a moment and replied, "Because you owe me?"

"I owe you? For what?" asked the princess annoyed. "After I took you under my wing in the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls? I didn't choose just anyone. My friendship with you made you get noticed more by your parents. You seemed quite please with your sisters' jealousy. So do you still think I owe you?"

Ty Lee was wide eyed after hearing Azula's response, everything was true at the time she had loved it. Azula did make her childhood more bareable. "I guess I was wrong. Maybe I'm the one who owes you."

"You're right there" Azula smirked. "Today is your lucky day, I'm in a mood to have some fun like old times."

The princess pushed Ty Lee up against the wall and aggressively kissed her, nibbling on her friend's lip. The nibbling was rough and caused the former acrobat's lips to bleed a little. It was thrilling for Ty Lee; it was just how she remembered. As the hours passed Azula continued to be rough to Ty Lee, but it gradually felt less and less like the time they once shared together. Eventually Azula wore herself out; it was strange because normally it was Ty Lee who would pass out from exhaustion first.

"It's not the same" Ty Lee whispered softly to herself. She wished that she had never betrayed Azula for the first time. They were never going to be the same; she would never find what she had with the princess again. She'd always feel a little lonely and empty inside. There would also be the void that couldn't be filled.


End file.
